


The Art Of Mind Reading

by Idfk_5064



Series: Arthur One Shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idfk_5064/pseuds/Idfk_5064
Summary: Writing prompt: person A decides to scream in their head and see if a mind reader can read their mind, person B flinches.Fruk!
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Arthur One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606888
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	The Art Of Mind Reading

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> (Also if you spot any typos or errors please tell me, I'm typing this on my phone and auto correct can be a bit weird sometimes.)
> 
> Also this is really short but oh well

Arthur sighed in boredom. He had already completed the test and have about 10 minutes before the period ended.

Thinking back to the book he was reading just this morning he decides to test something. See, his book was about someone in love with a mind reader, and the way the main character found out was by screaming.

With nothing better to do, he glanced around the room before abruptly screaming in his head. The boy in front of him flinched.

Arthur turned white and prayed it was just a coincidence, out of all the people who could be mind readers it had to be that pervy frog, Francis.

He was interrupted from his silent fuming by and hand tapping on his table. Glimpsing upwards, he found himself face to face with a very angry Frenchman.  
Silently the said Frenchman passed a note onto his table before turning back to his work.

Curiously, Arthur looked down and read the words scribbled onto the page.

"I'm not happy to be able to read your mind, excuse you. Also, try to refrain from screaming randomly in the middle of a test.-Francis"

Glaring up at the blond-haired man Arthur smirked and screamed once again.


End file.
